Spray of salt
by Watchoutformines
Summary: Leon succeeded in saving the subject, Ashley Graham, and is heading home. But how does he get there, and what happens next? LeonxAshley Other couples mentioned. For now, rated for language. R&R appreciate
1. Spray of Salt

Chapter 1: Fresh sushi

I could feel the vibrations of the motor rise up my leg, then shaking about my whole body; although by now I have gotten used to the bizarre feeling. I could feel the salty spray blast about my face; refreshing despite the sticky feeling that lingers, all I could see in front of me was the brilliant blue ocean; it is around four in the afternoon I believe; the sun is beautiful. Waves were split and separated by my ride, sending drops of water raining back down the back of the nautical vehicle.

Behind me was a sight a bit less pleasant to the typical man, but for me; a site declaring my victory; survival. That always played a large part in my life than I like, personally. The sight was the large island behind me set aflame from the previous explosion. Smoke choked out the sky behind, I couldn't even make out the clouds above the island. All the ganados, the heartless creatures of that demonic cult burned along with the island; or at least I hope so. I should probably hold more sympathy for the loss of human life that brought those terrors to life. I can't. Not when I spent the last few days fighting for my life to survive encountering those bastards. It feels good to be finally done with the 'Los Illuminados' fare. But what's next for me?

It seems all my life; I've been struggling to stay alive in one horrible scenario to another equally horrible one. All the time in-between; my supposed free life, only seem to serve as the calm before the next storm. I suppose this thinking, although pessimistic, just goes to prove I am human. Life and death both can be equally cruel once you see some of the things I have seen. Perhaps my biggest fear is that while discussing my own ideals, perhaps I might be going as mad as the man who started my first wildfire. Albert Wesker...

I believe myself perfectly sane; but I worry sometimes, particularly when I am fighting alone, using my own artillery against the undead. I worry; worry that I may be enjoying blowing these humanoid foes to pieces for reasons other than to ensure my own survival. Is it blood thirst? I occasionally find myself smirking as I hold the trigger of my TMP as hard against the cold metal as I can; droplets of blood soaking my jeans. Is this as bad as it sounds? I often ponder that to myself. Perhaps I am over thinking things.

I snapped myself back to reality, focusing on the horizon in front of me; to forget all the Hell I've endured this week. And six years ago... Ashley had her arms wrapped around my sides; the wave runner only had one seat. She was leaning against my back, her breath was warm. I was impressed, although I hate to admit when I was pretentious. She handled the horrors of Salazar very well. Most people would have been reduced to a vegetable if they saw what that damned island had to offer. The corpses, blood, offal; the genuine feeling that humanity is no longer the top of the food chain. _Hunted. _

But Ashley Graham, whom was practically born in a golden crib, and lived a life of richness; was thrown into the worst position a human could probably ever find themselves. Alone, hungry, tired but unable to sleep. She was locked for a few weeks alone in a closet on the second floor of the cults' church. She wasn't fed often, and her 'caretakers' were cruel to her. She didn't want to discuss how she was treated during captivity very often, but I still understand that she was often hit, thrown into the back of her room after long examinations. I don't even want to imagine what the examinations were like, and what they were looking for.

-I ceased such thoughts, as it gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I've never been much of a gentleman; but the thought of such ill-treatments towards someone, especially such a young girl, was disgusting. Of course, the term phrase 'young girl' may be inaccurate. She was in her late nineteens, or early twenties; I'll ask once we get that island out of our sights. I look forward to going home. I am not entirely sure how I will get there; I'll need to call Hunnigan I suppose. Maybe she could send a chopper to pick us up at a certain point.

"Well, we have a long trip ahead of us." I said aloud, a bit louder than I intended too. It was mostly said to reassure myself that I could relax. Ashley perked her head up slightly.

"I guess so. But I don't mind, in fact, I think I'd like to spend a bit more time with you. That is, when you aren't lugging around a rifle." she said. She sounded friendly, almost in a pleasant mood. She must have better control over herself than I gave her credit for. Considering less than three hours ago, we were fighting for our lives amidst a sea of the undead. No, not undead, the ganados... Hell, it's all the same to me anyways. Anyways, to be able to respond without sounding extremely shaken up after our past few days together impressed me somewhat. I also felt the need to pick myself up off the ground too, maybe I am just overreacting to this whole scenario; the world is going down, why bother focusing on what's already done.

"Ditto on that. It feels nice to be able to breathe without the scent of gunpowder smoke clogging my lungs." I inadvertently brought back the memories of another friend I've lost with the mention of smoke. Luis; why does it seem everyone I know either winds up dead, or eventually trying to murder me? I guess that was my luck, ever since my first day as a police officer.

"Yep, I am just so thrilled everything is finally over and done with! Can't wait to see dad again. He must be terribly worried."

"I think he has good reason."

"Perhaps... Say Leon? Who was that Ada girl anyways?" curiosity edged her voice. I had been fearing this question for a while. I had to take time to recollect my own memories... from the department to Salazar.

"A part of my past I just can't seem to get rid of... Hard to sum it down any other way." I said.

"Oh come on, I've had enough riddles to decipher these past few days. I thought you could at least trust me after all we've endured." Strangely enough, what she said didn't come off in a nagging tone, perhaps a bit more genuine? I think it was the fact that she had a point that caught my attention.

"Well, I guess someone should know, since the only other person who knows the whole story is Ada herself. But it's quite the mouthful, if you want to hear it? "I said this more as a statement than a question. Ashley nodded slightly.

"It was my first day on the force. I was in Raccoon City in a bit of a rough affair, you know it. The T-virus outbreak. I met up with Claire Redfield, and Ada while there. We were all trying to confront Umbrella. We were far into our mission, when Ada died... Or at least, it looked like it. Turns out she was a spy all along, now she works for Wesker. But she still won't kill me for some reason, even helps me. I don't even know who she is anymore." I usually keep my role in a conversation limited to one-liners. It felt odd actually explaining myself, even though I only said a few sentences.

"Died? What do you mean?" Ashley asked, leaning forward into the conversation. It would have almost been a little uncomfortable in her doing so, considering how close the wave runner already had us.

"Well... I was with Ada after a battle, and a monster; which we called a Tyrant, attacked her. It seemed critical. We thought she was dead. It appears she wasn't. A lot of 'dead' people seem to be livelier than ever lately..." I explained.

"I see... You're interested in her, aren't you?" Ashley said, it wasn't in a teasing voice however, which is what I would've expected. It sounded genuine, but there was something in her voice when she said that, I just can't quite put my finger on it.

"Hm. I don't really know anymore. She's so unreadable. While I may have been interested back in Raccoon City, I don't know anymore." ...Was I really being this open around this girl I've only known for a _week_?

"I see. I'd imagine, being an 'agent' yourself, you must always seem preoccupied with girls, huh?"

"What, like James Bond or something?" I gave a slight laugh, "No, actually, we sort of have an unspoken policy of keeping to ourselves. It's not like the movies if that's what you're wondering."

"I see. Well... erm, Leon. When we get back-" she paused. She stayed silent for a few seconds; I eventually broke the short-term silence.

"What's up?"

"Erm, never mind." she moved her arms from my side to stretch a bit, then looked behind her, "the island is out of the horizon, just open water all around. I like it." I was actually a little curious about what she was about to say, but decided against further inquiring. I reclined back a little, as much as I could without invading Ashley's personal space. I intended to relax a bit. Ashley seemed to take to the idea, she flipped around on the wave runner, and we sat against each other, since there was no actually seat on the wave runner. I set the machine to auto run, heading forward to wherever. I'll call Hunnigan later...

It must have been a while later, when I heard a loud ring emanating from the side of my pants. My eyes opened, it was dark outside... Oh shit! -I fell asleep. Ashley did too it seemed, she was breathing a little heavily, reclined against my back. My transmitter rang again, I picked it up, and saw Hunnigan's image projected on the small screen.

"Hey Hunnigan." I said quietly.

"What the hell is going on? You haven't called in all day! I was worried you and the subject were dead!" she spoke spitefully, it seemed less like worry of our lives, and more like worry of losing a case. At least she was cute...

"It's fine. Ashley is with me, we were going to call sooner or later to see how we should get home." I said, calmly as always. Hunnigan gave a sigh.

"Well, it appears you are in the western Atlantic, heading towards us at least. Unfortunately, it'll be about a long time to get over you by copter in the middle of the ocean. I have one more mission for you, and easier one."

"Great..."

"-Find an island, just keep heading straight until you come across one, from there, we'll be able to get an exact location, and pick you and the subject up." she spoke in a monotonous sort of way.

"Sounds easy enough. But Hunnigan, her names' Ashley."

"Don't correct me. And you best not be getting too close either. I know the president's daughter is a big title, but-"

"-I've never cared about titles." Leon interupted, something an agent is not supposed to do, Hunnigan gave an annoyed look.

"Anyways, no messing around, keep in mind you are transporting _the _President's daughter." the only way she could have sounded more nagging is if she added '-or else!' to the end of that sentence. I enjoyed having her work with me on the mission, she was a great assistant. But without a big goal, Hunnigan seemed way too strict a woman for me to easily get along with. -And I am generally easygoing if I might say so myself.

"Okay, okay. Got it. Leon out." I said, turning the transmitter off.

A newer, simpler mission to handle. I can certainly do that. The moon was not directly above my head, I allowed my back to relax against Ashley's again, looking up into the stars. I was used to life in the city when I wasn't on some wing nut mission, never got the chance to appreciate how vibrant the stars are without the city lights blurring them out. I could make out a few constellations, or at least they were constellations the way I saw them. Not official, more like me just playing connect-the-dots in my head, and thinking of what a certain mix of stars looked like.

_A spoon... a croissant... a car..._

This wasn't the first time I've done this; I actually started my first night during the outbreak in Raccoon City. I took refuge when I was injured on the top of a large building. The elevator ride was hell, thanks to my undead companions. When I was at the roof, I immediately set a large crate in front of the elevator doors. Claire was exploring the building next to me. I lay back, bleeding from ribs, not a bite of course, just torn up from injuries while running from those undead son-of-a-bitches. As I lay back in pain, I tried anything I could to forget about the pain, even resorting to child's methods of distractions like counting sheep. Eventually, I found myself staring at what stars could be made out of the night sky.

The sky... no matter what is happening beneath it, it always seems peaceful... unaffected. It doesn't matter if a whole city is blown to pieces, there will still always be night and day. An absolute truth... One of the few left.

"-And that one is an apple... a dog's side profile... and that is a... hmm...-" I spoke quietly to myself, when a voice interupted.

"-a heart." Ashley's voice intervened. I was slightly startled, as I assumed she was still asleep.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't. That one is a heart," she pointed at the group of stars, the one I was looking at, "there is the downward curve, and the two humps."

I paused, focusing a bit more intently.

"Oh, I see it now, you're right."

"Mmhmm, so you just have to find an island?" Ashley inquired, apparently overhearing Hunnigan's and my own conversation earlier.

"Oh... yeah."

"Well, I hope we get a while before then. I miss dad, but I kinda like spending time with you, now that we aren't both about to die. While I miss dad, I don't care for life much at home. I am a college student, but I have few friends, and even they can't come over due to my dad's position. My whole life has sorta been run by my father's position. It feels kind of... more free being here, with you." she said, in a content sort of way, though not exactly smiling.

"Well, you ain't so bad yourself." I said back, as I couldn't think of a better response.

"Thanks..."

It must have been the comfortable night air that caused things to work like this, as it appears we both drifted back into sleep without properly ending that conversation.


	2. Soaked

Chapter 2: Soaked

I woke up sometime later, not in the most convenient of ways mind you. It appears I never turned auto run off as we slept; a stupid mistake that I am very ashamed to have made. How did I know I didn't turn the damn thing off? Perhaps it was the rush of seawater rushing up my nostrils as my eyes were still closed of sleep. I awoke with a start, the very cold seawater soaking up my body, violating my air way. I tried to cough, but being underwater, that made matters worse.

Struggling to regain my composure despite my sleepiness, I forced my body erect, and began to swim vertically towards the light of the surface. I broke the surface, coughing and gagging. My nostrils burned and I gagged over some of the seawater managed down my esophagus and into my system.

"W-what the fuck j-just happened!?" I cursed to no one in particular. Then suddenly, I realized something, _Where is Ashley?_

I looked around me. I saw an island about a mile to the front of me, and a large rock poking out of the surface of the ocean a few feet from me. The smoking wreckage which used to be my wave runner lay crashed against the rock, half of it still into the water. The vehicle was totaled, no doubt about it. But where is Ashley!? I looked at the water, then to my own fear; I saw a montage of bubbles raise to the surface, where the lower half of the wave runner was.

Panicking, I immediately dove into the water, forcing my eyes to ignore the burning so I can see what was going on. As I swam towards the submerged half of the vehicle I could make out a human-shape… _Ashley! _

The belt of her skirt was hooked over a notch on the bottom of the vehicle. Ashley wasn't moving… some bubbles were escaping through her nose…

Without thinking, I saw to the wave runner, and tried to unhook the belt, no success. It was stuck. Struggling to get lower in the water, I tried to unbuckle the belt. It wasn't an easy task as you think it would be to undo a belt underwater, the metal slipped from my grip.

Finally, digging my index finger into the metal latch so hard it broke the skin, I tore the latch through the belt, and Ashley began to float upwards. To keep we head from hitting the wave runner of the large rock it rested on, I took hold of her and swam to the surface. It didn't look good; she apparently crashed a lot less peacefully than I did, and a large open wound was across her left shoulder, dripping blood into the water. The only thing I could think to do was swim to the large rock, it was angled, but I was able to maneuver her so she was laid against the rocky surface. I looked towards the water, a crimson mist circled beneath, little fish rose to the mist, curiously nosing the blood.

Ignoring them, I brought my head to Ashley's heart, listening, a beat, but she wasn't breathing. Thank God I didn't talk my way out of taking those CPR classes. I held her nose shut, and put my mouth to hers. With as much effort as I could, I gave a few breaths 'of life' as they called them. No response. I brought both of my hands to her higher abdomen, giving a few thrusts, no avail. I went to back to trying to restore her breathing. I grew worried, speeding up the CPR techniques, until finally, her eyes opened slightly. She threw herself forward, (head butting me in the process) coughing and gagging, seawater combined with saliva splattered about the granite. I ignored the pain in my head to rush to her side. She immediately, without speaking, hung her head over the water. She vomited, as many drowning victims do.

I tried to keep a comforting hand on her good shoulder as she did so; she was shaking, and very cold. I wanted to offer a few reassuring words, but I couldn't think of much to say at this time. Finally, she lifted her head back up and leaned back.

"W-what happened…? I-" she halted speaking; to give a small groan of pain as she took notice of her rather would across her shoulder.

"Don't talk, you're hurt. Just give me a few moments to take care of you." I said, to be honest, it's been a while since I've given first aid to anyone. Not since the Raccoon City incident, when Claire once had the back of her left leg torn by a sharp object.

I had to do a good job here; I only had one medical kit on me. Ashley was bleeding badly for an arm would; it was deep where the rock penetrated her shoulder as she flew off the motorcycle. I withdrew my kit, and opened it against the rock. Ashley looked up at me.

"Leon… I-"

"Relax. I can handle this, just be strong." I hated myself for being so lifeless as I said this, but in a situation that could potentially cost Ashley her arm, I didn't have time for an emotional breakdown. I took out the bottle of cleansing alcohol.

"Ashley, I am sorry, but this is going to sting. I have to tell you this because it is vital you stay still as I do this." Ashley looked frightened, confused, and generally miserable. But she nodded slowly, but before I could tilt the bottle onto the wound, I felt a small pressure on my left hand. She was clenching my own hand for support. I closed my eyes, and let the antibacterial content drizzle over the wound as softly as I could. Ashley began to writhe at first, but forced herself still; I couldn't help but feel a little proud of her. She was biting into her lip as I took out a large piece of cotton from the box, dabbing the alcohol away, revealing a clean wound. It was still very large, and wide, it would need stitching… I was hoping it could be a bandage job, but it started from the top of the shoulder, and curved around her arm almost to her elbow!

"That's good… you're doing great…" I encouraged as I finished with the cotton, Ashley had a tight grip now. "This is the last hard part; I need to stitch the wound." Ashley tightened her grip more so at the word 'stitch', I felt such pity, and a bit of hate towards myself. I had no idea that this would happen! We were supposed to have no land before us for a long amount of time. I guess the maps I learned weren't as accurate as I hoped…

I took the needle and suture. I had the needle lightly prick the skin as I slid the suture through. Ashley bit into her lip roughly, breaking the skin. A light trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. Not wanting to risk wasting any time, I connected the suture to the other-side of the wound, and began to work my way down. As I continued suturing, Ashley appeared to grow more adjusted to the strange, painful sensation. She didn't squeeze my hand quite as hard by the time we reached the halfway mark. I don't think I even blinked during the whole procedure, putting all my focus on her. Finally, I finished sowing the wound. Ashley let out a deep breath of air.

"All that is left is the bandage." I said, and wrapped the bandage around the wound, making certain no bacteria could get near the stitches. Ashley sat up, teary-eyed. Probably a mix of fear, confusion, and pain. She embraced me, arms over my shoulders, I returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry. The auto run was kept on, the sea was supposed to be clear, I didn't know…" I began to say, feeling like I was quite possibly the stupidest man on the face of the Earth at that time. Ashley didn't respond, just held tighter. Perhaps the lack of response only made me feel guiltier. I made a mental note to never, ever make such a stupid mistake as this again. Ashley continued holding on to me, recovering, for the next ten to fifteen minutes; until she relinquished the grip a bit, and looked into my eyes.

"What do we do now?" she asked, voice slightly choked with emotion. I wasn't expecting this response for a while. Hell, even I would have been muted with emotion for a while after crashing off a wave runner during sleep, nearly drowning, and having a makeshift surgery done on me. I paused before I answered.

"Well, sooner or later we'll need to swim to that island, as the wave runner is totaled. But don't worry, you should rest, you earned it."

"Don't worry about me Leon, I'm fine. Shaken, but fine."

I paused to look at her, a bit of admiration maybe. It is amazing how being put through a bad situation can change people so much. A college girl lived a generally pampered life, and was thrown through the closest to Hell a human can imagine. She was saved by me, after enduring hours of God knows what by those freaks. Originally, she was definitely dependant on me, always leaning close to me. She used to hide, hands over her head as I would make certain she remained unharmed by mob after mob of those plagas-infected bastards. She cried a bit, usually when she thought I wasn't looking. Who could blame her? I tried to comfort her when I could, eventually grew to be more worried over her life than my own. Not just because the mission commanded me too, but I guess I grew fond of her in a sense. One of the best parts of that otherwise terrible mission was seeing her grow stronger. Perhaps it was desensitization more than genuine strength, but progress all the same. She reminded me of myself.

I remember back at Raccoon City, whenever Claire or Ada weren't around I had time for alone. I used to sit down alone and try to calm myself. I may have had a few insanity spells, one of which drove me so far as to cut my own side open with a shard of broken window glass to remain control of myself. As time went by, I grew used to isolation… fear… the idea that there is no hope. I believed I was going to die at Raccoon City sooner or later, and the hardest part wasn't fighting zombies, or survival. The hardest part was accepting I was going to die. I should have too, everyone else besides one or two did, I was lucky. Perhaps too lucky, I can't help but wonder if it was planned occasionally when I sit to myself in thought. A conspiracy? Naw, I guess I grew paranoid as life went crazier and crazier.

Fondness… I've never used that term towards another person before. Ada may have been defined back in Raccoon City as 'Sly', 'Seductive', or other edgy words that start with the letter 'S'. 'Secretive' is one of them too, one that I dislike personally. I don't even know how I feel about half the people I know anymore. But Ashley isn't like that, she's a college student, daughter of the president, five foot something; she likes reading, and can be a bit of a joker, borderline sarcastic at times. She isn't a spy for some wacky organization or cult, she doesn't have some alternative identity, and I actually know who she is. Maybe she is the only person left I know like that.

"-Leon?" Ashley's voice stirred me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, just thinking…" I said, regaining my composure.

"About what?"

"Well… everything. Ashley." I felt the strange need to say _something_ to her. Be easier if I knew what it quite was. Uncertainty is something I'm used to by now though.

"Hm?"

"Well, when we get back, you know, home. Do you think we could maybe, keep in touch?" that came out so odd, almost meek. I felt a bit of shame at myself for a reason I don't understand; maybe it was that I should be a smoother talker than this. I was trained in social interaction after all…

"I don't think I'd let you alone after all we've been through anyways, Leon." She grinned a bit, eyes still looking a little wet. She was hurting, but she was doing a damn good job at dealing with it.

"Maybe I could show you around the agency one day. The roof is a great place, since the building is thirteen stories tall. You can see galaxies of stars, and the whole city beneath it."

"… I'd like that." There was a pause, Ashley stood up. I heard a 'pop'; it appeared she may have hurt her leg. I inquired about it, but she said it was just asleep; not worth looking into. I took her word for it, and stoop up next to her. The wind blew our hair into our faces as we looked at the large island ahead of us. Strangely, for an island in the middle of the ocean, the shores' sand was browner than the brighter white sand most island shores have. There were some palm trees here and there, one hanging down over the water. Large rocks also populated the shore, which stretched on a bit until it closed into pure forest. It appears to be uninhabited; otherwise there would have been some lawn chairs or signs on the beach. I am not sure if this is for better or for worse.

"We better get going Leon; we can't stay on this rock forever." Ashley spoke aloud. A few seagulls flew across the water, on snatched a fish from the water on the way across.

"Are you sure you can? I mean, we can wait a bit, you just went through so much."

"I'm sure, but we need away across. Swimming this distance in unknown water doesn't sound very smart." She said thoughtfully. I nodded, and looked around the rock for anything we could use. There was nothing but the broken down wave runner. The engine was toast, and it was torn all down the middle, barely attached. Worthless.

Then I saw it.

"I have an idea!" I said confidently, and staggered across the uneven rock to the wave runner, and put both hands to the back of it. I pulled back, little pops and cracks of the material sounded. Ashley watched with a confused, but interested look on her face. I dug my feet deeper into the ground, and tugged with all my might, until I got what I wanted.

The wave runner was in two pieces now, the back half in my hand. The front half was hanging in the water; I bent over and grabbed hold of the front half. I shoved it to the right in front of Ashley.

"Here's my plan, we hold onto the front, by gears and the wheel. I'll kick to kick us going forward. That way we can keep your wound above the water, and there is no risk of drowning." I explained. Ashley smiled.

"That's great! Good thinking," she gave me a small kiss on the cheek, and sat with her legs over the edge of the rock. "Let's get going then!"

She slipped into the water, but before she went below her waist, she leaned over the wave runner half, and held onto the wheel. She balanced herself halfway on it. Following suite, I did the same, grabbing onto a few handles for controlling the speed and whatnot. Then I began to kick, and we slowly accelerated under the blinding sun towards the island… our refuge.


	3. Bait

Chapter 3: Bait

The trip to the island wasn't quite as easy as I hoped. I was about a quarter of the way there, kicking my feet at a quick pace. The front half of the wave runner was heavy, and my hold was slippery. A few times I slipped off, and it took a while to regain my balance in the salty water.

The sun was burning hot; I guess I was used to the cool temperatures back at the village. At least the sun was blotted out by trees when I was at the village. I would have to remember to get the small bottle of sunscreen and use it when we arrived at the island shore. Vision was blurry; heat was playing tricks on me. I found myself frequently dunking my head in the water to keep cool. I miss my wave runner.

Ashley was helping me now, which was a convenience. The two of us managed to get going a steady few miles per hour. Still, the water pressure was a pain, and every now and again a wave would come by. I could risk Ashley getting her bandage, and wound underneath wet. We practically surfed a few waves. We continued until we were about halfway there; I'd say a little under a half a mile from the shore. I felt something brush against my leg.

"That you, Ash?" I asked.

"No, what do y-" she paused, and gave a startled yelp, she looked to me with fear in her eyes. "Something big just brushed against my leg!"

I immediately recalled my encounter with the sea monster at the lake. Not a pleasant memory, I hope this isn't a similar scenario.

"Stay very still. Don't say a word…" I spoke in a commanding whisper. Ashley understood, and I looked all about the water. Shit! Too murky to see anything, all shadows… Wait!

A large bubble rose to the surface eight feet to my left. I reached to my chest, why didn't I pick up a dart gun or something while I was at the island! A regular gun won't do anything underwater… With a lack of options, I drew my knife from its sheath, shining silver in the sun. I paused, holding my breath. Water began to bubble closer, little splashes broke the surface. Ashley was shaking, eyes closed tightly. I could feel a presence getting closer… Right in front of me!

A giant monstrosity leaped from the water; I first noticed the eyes. Pure black, devilish emptiness, the body was a gray mass of muscle. The mouth was opened so wide it could probably swallow my whole, multiple rows of teeth sat firmly in the gums. It was as if it was floating in the air for a few moments, just so I could take in every detail of the monstrosity! I could hear Ashley screaming along with a loud roar of the gigantic nautical predator. Then it fell at me.

I felt a heave pressure to my chest as I was thrown under the water! I opened my eyes, I could see the shore beneath me. The damn monster sent me all the way down to the bottom of the ocean. I paused, breath held; searching. A black shadow passed to my right, and turned. The shadow increased in size, it was coming for me!

As it drew close, I attempted to submerge deeper. As I went down, I held my knife up. The shark shot over me, the knife gouged into its stomach! The knife struck deep, and my hand held tight on the handle! I felt a tight pull on my arm, nearly dislocating it as the creature spread past! It dragged me along with it, speeding by so fast I couldn't keep my eyes open. It shook roughly, span me about; it made disgustingly terrifying noises barely audible underwater. I struggled to keep my breath held, trying to remove the knife. It was worthless; the shark was flying upwards now. It was so fast, I could see the white above the water where the sun shown.

We broke the surface, the shark roared out in a frenzied jump. I went above the water, and took a breath before he sent me back under. I heard a scared voice screaming my name… Ashley. As we broke the surface, the pressure of the water let me pull my knife out of the shark. Red mist danced about the water all around me. I closed my eyes, focusing on my hearing… A small splash… the sound of water separating as if a torpedo was shooting by… there! I slashed forward and felt my knife sink into the shark's face! A mist of warm blood shot from its face, pouring against my shirt! The shark struggled, I must have struck one of the eyes. As it shook, a few teeth caught my side, I could feel my shirt tear open along with my skin. I didn't feel the pain, not in such a tense situation. The shark went soaring downward into the lower depths.

Frightened and about to drown, I swam swiftly towards the surface. I coughed and sputtered; muttering every curse I know under my breath. The wave runner's half was to my right, Ashley there. She looked panicked, she yelled my name. I didn't answer, my eyes still focused on the water. I waited. After fifteen seconds, nothing happened. I assumed the shark bled to death, or couldn't carry on. I paddled myself to the wave runner. Ashley noticed the blood leaking from my side.

"Leon! You're bleeding!" she said, afraid. I paused, and felt the wound. It stung, but it didn't appear to be as bad as it could have been. Ashley began to tear up; worry perhaps? I did my best to force a chuckle.

"Relax Ashley, just a scrape. I'm fine, but we need to hurry. Shark-breath may only be taking a break." Ashley looked wet in the eyes, but nodded, and we both began kicking. I didn't admit it, but every kick, another bit of blood released from the wound. As we got closer to the shore, I was feeling lightheaded. I turned to Ashley, vision a little blurry. She looked back, worry plastered on her face.

"Leon, you don't look so good." She said, there was no point in playing off as the invulnerable now. I sighed.

"Ash, when we get on shore, I'm going to need to bandage myself up. I'll need to rest, or I'll pass out over blood loss. When I do, I need you to stay close for a bit. Don't take any chances as this island isn't on the maps." I instructed. Ashley looked a bit nervous, but nodded. We approached the shore, and I couldn't see too well. We parked the wave runner half against the shore. I barely stood and took a few steps into the sand. I fell onto my back. My shirt looked more red than black in the front. A lot of my blood, I pulled my shirt up. Luckily, the wound was still not too bad, I just released too much blood from it swimming here. I reached for my kit. I didn't feel like stitching, and didn't want to bother Ashley with it. Ashley was by my side, I just noticed…

"Leon! Are you… okay?" She asked, I tried to smile.

"Yeah… I'll need to clean up a bit though…" I reached my hand towards my belt, to the slightly used medical kit tied to it. Reaching down alone sent a sharp pain down my side. I coughed loudly to mask my little yelp of pain. Ashley grabbed my hand, putting it to my side.

"Stay still. Let me do this." She looked serious.

"It's fine, don't worry about me, I c-" I stopped speaking, she was looking at me intently.

"You aren't invincible, please. I owe you for earlier, just tell me what to do." I nodded slightly. She unhooked the kit from my belt, and opened it up. All the materials lay out before her; cotton, sutures, wipes, burn ointment…

"First take the cotton, and get the wound visible… careful not to get the cotton in the wound." I said, Ashley took the large wad of cotton. She started from the bottom of the bloody mess. The blood collected quick as she mopped the mess up. The wound itself was visible now, my skin around it stained red from where some of the blood stained. There were four piercings in the skin, from the four teeth that tore into the flesh. Each punctures the size of a half-dollar coin.

"Good, now take the alcohol container from earlier, and drizzle it over the wound." Ashley took the bottle and unscrewed the top. She tilted it over the wound, and I grit my teeth in preparation for the intense stinging. She was careful not to pour too much on, to my relief. She finished, the wound foaming slightly from the alcohol.

"All that is left to do now is bandage it… Take one of those gauze strips and wrap it a few times." I instructed, Ashley nodded, and took a decent line of it. With effort, I forced my back into the air so she could wrap it around me. After about five wraps, the wound was bandaged. I leaned my head back, relieved.

"Thanks Ashley." I said, Ashley lay back on the sand alongside me.

"I'm glad I could do _something_." Ashley said, a bit sadly.

"What do you mean? You did great." I said.

"I mean with everything, back at the village. I couldn't help at all, just hide behind you. Up until now, it feels like I haven't done anything but keep behind you as you fixed every issue…" she sounded very upset over this. I never thought of this myself, I was just doing my job then.

"Hey, don't talk like that, I would have lost it if I didn't have you there by my side."

"But all I ever did was stand there an-"

"-Just having you there with me made all the difference. I may not show it as often I should, but I like you quite a bit actually. You're one of the few people left in this asylum of a world who hasn't tried to pull some double agent B.S. on me yet," I laughed, a dry laugh. Probably because of how that statement was more true that it should be.

"I guess I never thought of it like that. I'll do anything I can while we are here though, I feel like I owe you so much," she looked a bit less upset than earlier. I was pleased at that.

"Don't worry about it, I've been trained for things like that. Now pep up, I may be here in the sand for a while, and you're the best company I could think up." Was that a bit too friendly? I don't know, still light-headed… Better than I was feeling earlier though, that's for sure.

The two of us laid there for a while, we both needed rest. While I never said it myself, it was funny how we both looked. Both of us with large bandages over us, soaking wet, Ashley's skirt was hanging low with no belt, my shirt was torn to ribbons, and the wind was blowing sand all over our bodies. It was the most uncomfortable, relaxing time I've had in a long time.

It was about an hour later that I heard a loud ring. My transmitter, I lifted it to my ear. I heard a loud static noise. It continued.

"Hunnigan?" more static, "Hunnigan!" No response at all. Ashley was leaned over my shoulder, watching the machine as well.

"I can't get contact with anyone. Damn thing is supposed to be waterproof. Something must be blocking transmission." I sighed, and fastened the transmitter back in my pocket. With effort, and a bit of pain, I sat up.

"Well, if you're up to it, we might as well get situated somewhat." With more pain, I managed to stand up, boots sinking into the sand. After a few seconds, my side went from intense pain to a dull soreness. I could handle that. Ashley sat up, watching me as I wobbled a bit in my first step. She grabbed me by the shoulders when I almost fell.

"So what should we do?" she asked.

"Well, first we need to get some food. We haven't eaten since yesterday. We can just sleep on the sand until someone gets hold of us I guess. A chance to get cleaned up a bit would be nice…" I was not so much talking to her as to talking to myself, making sure I knew what to do.

I didn't want to worry Ashley, but the transmitter being dead was not a common issue. It was top of the line, it doesn't matter where I am. Unless someone here jammed it, (unlikely as this island should be deserted) or something happening back at home, it should always be operating. What do I intend to do? It could take days for a chopper to find us, and they would have no idea of where to find us!

Stranded on an island… cliché. Well, I guess I wouldn't call it stranded, I wasn't alone at least. We'll just have to get by for however long. Though I admit, I am a bit homesick already, fighting an army of the half-undead for a week can do that to you. All the same, I always try to take what is thrown at me one thing at a time.


End file.
